Kidnapped
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: Rin and Len are taking control, and some other things in the processes


Piko Utane was in his living room, watching television, when the announcement came on the news.

"Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len have murdered: Hatsune Miku and Kaito as well as their master, and are currently rampaging down the streets. Residences are advised to stay in a secure location." the news caster warned.

Suddenly Piko heard screams coming from up the street he didn't even have time to think, when the front door was burst open, revealing a short blond boy.

"Well well, aren't you a pretty one," he said as he sauntered over to me.

Piko stared at him, completely immobilized by fear.

"You're far too pretty to hurt," Len caressed his cheek. "I think I'm going to keep you. What's your name?"

"P-Piko,"

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful flower.

He lightly kissed Piko on his hand. "My sister can handle the rest. I'm going to take you home."

Piko took a deep breath before he spoke. "This is my home. I don't want to leave."

"If you don't come with me, Rin will make me kill you. I don't want to have to kill you."

"What will happen if I go with you?"

"You will live a life of privilege and luxury. Please, don't make this hard, come with me," he pleaded, extending a hand.

Hesitantly, Piko took his hand. Len lead Piko from his house, he resigned to meekly fallow behind the blond boy.

"I'm sorry if I scared you back there."

Piko remained silent.

"I'll try to treat you well. I honestly will. I don't want to have to hurt you. I want you to be glad you came."

"Len!" yelled a blond girl, running towards them. "Are we done here."

"I think so."

Then she turned to me. "Oooo! Who's the cutie!"

"This is Piko she'll be coming with us."

Rin smiled.

"I-I think theirs been a mistake." Piko whispered. "I-I'm not a girl."

"That's alright," Rin smirked. "As pretty as you are, I don't think it matters much."

"W-what?"

"Oh, Len! He's just so adorable! Can we share him?"

"No, you have toys of your own."

"I-I'm not a toy! Don't talk about me like that!"

Rin grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against a street post. "Now listen and listen good, we make the rules here."

"Rin Rin, relax. This one is mine, remember?" Len warned. "As in, mine to train and discipline as well."

"But you'll do it wrong." she wined.

"Then, I'll ask you for help, but I'm going to try and do it myself."

"Alright," Rin said, releasing Piko. "I'll give you a chance."

They all climb into a large high tech looking plane. Once inside, Len took Piko into the cargo hold.

"I'm sorry about this," Len said. "Really I am. I'll try and be nice, but, in front of Rin, I have to at least pretend to be mean."

"Because, if I don't, she'll kill you, or worse, make you one of her toys."

"So what? Why do you care?"

"I never wanted to do this," Len insisted, maintaining the distance Piko seemed determined to keep physicaly between them, while trying to shrink other barriors.

"Why did you let her make you?" he asked.

"Look enough questions for now. Just focus on staying alive, got it."

Piko looked away. "Why should I? if I'm only living to fufill your orders?"

"Because, someday, I might be able to get you out," Len said in a strained voice.

Piko stared at him in shock.

"I told you, I don't want to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you? Give me one reason."

"What choice do you have?"

Piko scowled. "Fine. I'll be your stupid little pet! Happy?"

"Trust me," Len replied, his expression grim. "I'm really not." Len reacked into a crate, and pulled out a pair of wrist and ankle shackles. "I need you to wear these, other wise, Rin will get suspicious."

Piko stared at said objects, in disgust. "Surely you're not serious."

"Sadly, I am," Len's face was grave. "Please, don't risk yourself more than you have to."

Piko swallowed what little pride he had left, and extended his wrists to be cuffed. Len kissed each wrist and ankle as he fastened each shackle.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once he was done.

Piko refused to look at Len. Len completely understood why, simply lead him to the space where Rin had been waiting.

"You subdued him very quickly," Rin said, arms crossed, as she circled Piko. "Very good. Very good."

Piko scowled, but didn't look up or say anything.

"Are you sure I can't take him for a test drive?" she asked.

"Rin, I told you," Len's voice was coated with venom. "This one is mine."

Piko's scowl turned to fear at the tone of Len's voice.

_I really am completely at his mercy, _Piko thought to himself.

"Is he going to ride with mine?" Rin asked

"No, he's riding in my privet chambers," Len informed her.

"You're just so anxious to get your hands on him," Rin laughed.

"jealous I found him first?"

"Can you blame me, look at him," Rin gestured to the white-haired boy.

"Mine," Len snarled.

"I know. I know. This one's yours," Rin giggled again.

"Piko, come," Len commanded as though he was a dog. Piko trailed meekly behind him, hands folded, looking down.

Len lead him to a large bedroom, with cream walls, oak furniture, thick black curtains, and yellow satin bed sheets.

"Wow," Piko, who had been relatively poor whispered.

"Like it?" Len asked, walking in, starting to break the distance he'd maintained up till this point.

Piko nodded, noticing Len, coming closer, but sat down on the bed, knowing their was nothing he could do anyway.

"You're allowed to talk you know," Len said, frowning.

Piko smiled weakly, by this point Len was sitting down next to him.

"That's more like it," Len said, putting an arm around Piko's shoulders, who immediately stiffened.

"Don't worry, despite what Rin said earlier, I'm not going to force you into anything. I'm just trying to comfort you."

"Why?" Piko asked, still not believing him. "You kidnapped me and now, you're trying to be nice?"

"I'm sorry," he continued to insist. "I don't know if that means anything to you or if you believe it, but I am. I did it because I didn't want to hurt you, but I still did."

He replied softly. "Why, of all people did you save me? Why only me?"

Len ran his hands through his hair. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

Len shook his head. "Maybe I'll tell you some day, but not yet."

Piko sighed, realizing he was in no position to argue.

"I'm sorry this happened."

Piko kept his eyes focused intently on the ground, not yet ready to look Len in the eyes. _You're lying_ he thought.

The rest of the ride, Piko stayed as far away from Len as the room would allow. Len understood, gave Piko his space, and just watched him. Piko never looked over, he just sat there, with his arms wrapped losely around himself.

"We're almost there," Len said after a while. "I'll have Gumi show you to your room, once we land."

"Oh wow! I get my own room!" he replied, sarcastically sarcastically.

"it's a nice room," Len continued quietly.

"Yes, because in all of this, my biggest concern right now is whether or not I'm going to like the decor in my bedroom. You're unbelievable," for the first time, he looked deep into Len's eyes, but didn't understand what he was seeing in them. "Even if you did take me in out of pity, I'm still nothing more than a toy to you."

"I'll show you otherwise, I promise."

Piko either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him, probably the second.

Len frowned. He understood Piko would need time, but he wished the process could be hurried along, and they could skip ahead to the part where piko loves him, and len showeres him with gifts.

Hi smiled at Piko. "You won't have to wear those shackles ever again, I promise,"

Piko remained silent

"Gumi will show you to your room, once we land. You can take a shower, sleep, relax, whatever you want." len said, leaving the room, once they had landed.

Piko didn't move a muscle, until a girl with curly green hair, dressed in a maid uniform entered, after a minute or two.

"Hello," she said, smiling. "You must be Piko. My name's Gumi, I'm Len's personal maid.

Piko looked carefully at her.

"Don't look so afraid," Gumi put a hand on his shoulder. "Len's a really great guy. He's saved my life."

"He kidnapped me!"

"I know. But all this is besides the point right now. Len gave me orders to take you to your room," she pulled him to his feet.

Piko allowed himself to be lead from the plane to the enormous house, down various hallways, to a large door.

Piko's room was impressive, even he had to admit that. All the furniture was from the Baroque era, solid mahogany,and all the drapery was a plush cream velvet.

"I told you it was nice," Gumi said. "I know it isn't much of a consolation, but its something. You have your own bathroom, in there," she motioned to a set of doors on the far wall. "If you want, I can bring you some fruit, you can eat in the bath and relax."

"Don't you need to ask all mighty master Len's permission?"

"You're not a servant." Gumi said.

"Then what, pray tell am I?"

Gumi made a face. "That's a good question." She shook her head, causing her long curls ot shake. "Just know you can order me around."

"But Len can order me around."

"But he won't."

Piko scoffed.

"I mean it," she insisted. "he doesn't even order me around."

"But you two are friends."

"Not at first. He found me, before this new plan was put into place, starving, selling my body on the streets, and offered me a place to live, here in exchange for my services as a maid. "He's a good man. A good man."

"For all I know, you could have been ordered to say that."

She sighed. "I suppose, you will see in time. Is there anything I can do for you, before I go?"

He shook his head. She smiled, and walked out.

Piko was immediately fearful, when Len entered, as she exited.

"This is the one and only time I will ever come in your room, without your permission." Len said. "I wanted to ask if you like your room is all."

"Its fine," Piko said, turning away.

"Okay," Len said, gently. "You're probably tired, so I'll leave you to sleep. If you need or want anything feel free to call Gumi using the buzzer by the door." He slowly walked from the room.

Piko laughed bitterly. _He wanted to see if I like 'my' room. Its his room._

Not wanting to sleep in what he considered Len's bed, curled up in a ball on the floor, still wearing his dirty clothes, and fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
